Daughter of the Dark night
by kirakiracat6272
Summary: How would the story change if Bruce Wayne had had a daughter right after he became the Dark Night? How would he feel about her involvment in his life? What would he do if she was threatened? How would he cope if she was hurt?Rating will probably go up :
1. Chapter 1

For those people who liked the story with the character Raven I am sorry I stopped taking an interest in that story. I decided to recreate it with a different character, Ashlyn, with basically the same story line. Sorry again.

* * *

Small cries echoed throughout the hallowed halls of the Wayne Manor. The rooms were dark and the hallways sacred. The only sounds were the ticking of the clock and the cries of a small child. An old man by the name of Alfred came out of his room to check on the young mistress. Yet when he reached the door he could already hear someone on the other side, he opened the door to find a masked man holding the new heiress to the Wayne fortune. Alfred smiled at the Dark Night and gently closed the door. The Dark Night held the child, she grabbed onto his neck as he rocked her back and forth. The newborn slowly fell asleep and her father laid her down in her crib and took off his cowl. The sparkling blue eyes of Bruce Wayne looked down at his daughter and he smiled gently calling her name while she slept.

"Ashlyn."


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy!" A dark haired three year old ran up and hugged her father,

"Oof," Bruce Wayne cried as she tackled him to the floor.

They laughed at her antics and Bruce got up still hugging his daughter closely. He pulled a package from behind his back and gave it to her. She cried out in happiness, as the present was revealed; a black Katana with white markings sat next to a sheath made of white silk. The girl hugged her father and set the Katana on a shelf to be picked up later. Bruce smiled as he was lead to the kitchen where she made him a bologna sandwich and got him some chips. She had already eaten so she sat next to him and rested her head on her arms. It was nearly time for her to go to bed, she fell asleep at the table and her father picked her up and carried her to her room. On the way he saw Alfred and the old man just shook his head and disappeared around a doorway.

When she was in her room and snug in bed he crept down to the Batcave."Sir not to pry but don't you think it would be best to spend more time with your daughter." Alfred asked concerned for the young girl's welfare.

Ignoring his butler Bruce Wayne searched through his database to see if any criminals were out and about. Seeing no alerts he pushed away from his computer and walked to the elevator seeing Alfred standing there with a pained expression on his weathered face. Shaking his head Bruce pressed the up button and the doors closed. Leaving him with the sight of Alfred slowly shaking his head in exasperation. Walking to his daughter's room to check on her he felt a pang of guilt, he had never told her about his secret life. But she was only three years old she didn't need to know about her father's involvement with the mysterious black clad figure known as Batman. Stepping into the doorway he smiled as Ashlyn mumbled in her sleep, and turned over to face the window. Silver moonlight stretched to reach her face and he smiled at the angelic look she had received. Laughing quietly he wiped a tear from his eyes, one day he would have to tell her about his secret, but for tonight she would keep her innocence for as long as humanly possible.

He walked out the door whispering," I love you."

"Daddy, love you more," Ashlyn mumbled sleepily as her dad walked out the door.

Bruce smiled and let a single tear drop down his face, what had he done to deserve something so innocent? He hunted criminals, he chased down the bad guys, he tried to never let them get away. In his line of work he was afraid all the time, afraid for his baby girl. Afraid she would be taken, or that the criminals would find her and hurt her. He made a resolution then; he would never tell his daughter who he was.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashlyn is a child genius and is already in second grade FYI

* * *

Bruce Wayne sauntered into the Batcave exhausted; Joker had become more than just a bother in the past five years. Taking off his cowl he was met with Alfred sitting in the control chair asleep, his old eyes were closed in peaceful slumber and Bruce smiled. The old man deserved some rest his body wasn't as young as the owner of Wayne enterprises. Slipping off his cape and boots he placed the last pieces of his uniform in the air tight seal of glass off to the side of the main computer. Sighing he closed his eyes for a moment and smiled, Ashlyn would be getting home from school in a few minutes. Walking up the stairs in a pair of jeans and a dark green turtle neck he quickly fixed his appearance and opened the door. A yellow school bus pulled up to the gates of Wayne Manor and a little girl stepped off. Seeing the door open she cocked her head to the side as the bus sped off, shrugging she started walking up the drive.

As she walked closer she saw a figure standing by the doorway, it was too tall to be Alfred and Ashlyn squinted at the figure. It was defiantly male, and was wearing a green shirt, as she got closer she smiled and ran the rest of the way. Dropping her back pack she jumped at her father who just barely managed to catch her. Hugging him as tight as she could she buried her head in his chest. She let go and grabbed her bag dusting of her school uniform, unwrinkling the black pleated skirt. Throwing her black bag over her white button up shirt she straightened the red vest with her school's insignia. A lion reared up with a crown on its head with a school crest behind it with olive leaves around the entire thing. Ashlyn grimaced at it in distaste but smiled at her dad who was walking toward the kitchen. After setting down her backpack next to the table she went into the kitchen after her dad and grabbed and apple off the fruit basket thing.

"So how was your meeting last night?" Ashlyn asked innocently.

"Pretty well it was exhausting though and it lasted most of the night so I talked with Fox afterward," Bruce hated lying to his daughter but it was worth it to see her exasperated face filled with innocence.

"Really dad? Couldn't you have at least come home this morning? I missed you, you're always gone nowadays and it's kind of depressing," she retorted pouting, her bottom lip sticking out slightly.

Ruffling her hair he laughed and talked with her throughout the night only stopping to eat their dinner and watch a movie. Friday nights at the Wayne manor were like any other Friday night you would find at a family home. That is when Mr. Wayne was actually home to spend time with his daughter. Emerald eyes slipping shut Raven fought to stay awake and spend time with her daddy, but sleep was too strong and finally she fell into a deep slumber. Seeing that Ashlyn was no longer conscious Bruce smiled and carried her to her room as he had done since she was old enough to walk. Smiling in her sleep she curled into her dad's chest and breathed in his warmth. Bruce placed her in the bed and wrapped her in a blanket looking around her room. Shelves lined the walls and an array of things nestled on its surfaces. On one shelf a porcelain carousel sat next to the katana he had brought back from Japan one and a half years ago. A doll made to look exactly like Ashlyn sat on the next shelf and a glass dragon sat on another with a crystal heart next to it. Seeing what he had brought back to her after every mission he felt a pang of sadness. He had been gone many times for her to have a collection this big.

Turning his head to the side in shame he walked out the door not noticing the open window next to his daughter's bed. The white crushed velvet drapes fluttered in the weak breeze and Ashlyn turned toward the cooling draft. Snuggling under the covers she smiled and fell back asleep. Seeing this, the man in the tree outside the window chuckled maniacally, this would be too easy. Fingering the purple suit he was wearing his black painted nails scratched his neck drawing a thin line of blood. He smiled and licked the blood off. Running his hand through his spiky green hair he smeared his white make up and grimaced putting it back in place with his fingers. Playing with the rich and famous was just too much fun to stop, because Bats always came to their rescue. Cackling the man smiled and evil maniac smile and let the madness show through the mask.

"Well Bats looks like it's time to play," Laughing he calmly slipped through the open window and touched the four, nearly five year old girl's face.

Waking up Ashlyn mumbled something as her vision became less blurred. When it was completely clear she gasped and got ready to scream, seeing the shriek in her eyes the green haired man smiled and pressed a cloth over her mouth. Knowing there was a chemical in the cloth Raven screamed for all she was worth without taking a breath. The man narrowed his eyes and stopped smiling for a moment before laughing again. Needing air but not wanting to breathe in the foul chemical Raven didn't inhale. Seeing her not taking in air the man dug his fingernails into her side, she unwillingly took in a shaky breath and screamed again. Breathing in the chemicals she became dizzy and fell into unconsciousness.

Picking the girl up the Joker smiled," game on Batsy boy."


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce was sitting in the control chair; he had just sent Alfred upstairs to bed a few minutes ago. Glad the cave was soundproof he screamed. Standing up he yelled and began pounding on the punching bag in the corner of the room. Hearing a noise Bruce looked up, but seeing nothing he continued to pound on the bag letting dust fall to the ground as the bag started to break. He had to lie to protect her. He had to go away to save the world and Gotham. He had to leave her or she would figure it out. She could defend herself, but he defended her. She needed him but he was never there. A tear slipped past the anger at himself and Bruce stopped. Breathing heavy he put his arms down and slowly fell to the ground. What kind of father was he? He left his only daughter alone for sometimes months on end. He left her alone with a butler who wouldn't know the situations to look out for in this day and age.

Sitting in his chair Brue set his head in his hands and tried to calm himself down. He had missed her karate tournament, her piano recital, her school's talent show. He had missed her fourth birthday party, her first soccer tournament, her first day of school. He had missed so much just to keep her in the dark about her own father. He tried not to think, her eyes looking down as he waves goodbye, the way her hair fell into her face and the way she turned her head to not let him see her tears. But he did see them and he wondered… was he the cause of them? Without him noticing it he was exhausted, and he fell asleep. When he woke up he groaned, his neck was sore from the way he had been sleeping and his ribs hurt from his last encounter with the Joker. Sitting up in a more comfortable position he smiled, he didn't have to do anything at Wayne Enterprises, and he hadn't gotten a call from the commissioner yet. He could spend all day with his daughter and not feel guilty for a while. Walking out of the elevator concealed in a grandfather clock he was met with Alfred wearing a worried look on his elderly face.

"Alfred… what is it?" Bruce was concerned, Alfred was never like this.

"She's gone, sir…" Alfred looked away as Bruce's eyes widened, and he ran toward Ashlyn's room." I went to wake her up and there was no one in the room. The bed was not even warm and her window was open, she has not been here for quite a while. I'm sorry sir."

Throwing open his daughters door Bruce looked away. His daughter, his little girl, was gone. The window he had left open made the curtains billow sadly. Falling to his knees Bruce cried, his daughter was gone and he didn't know where she was or even if she had left on her own. Gathering himself he looked around the room, the bed was messed up as if Ashlyn had struggled, and a faint smell of chloroform could be smelt on her sheets. She had been kidnapped. A long green hair was found on her pillow and a smear of white face paint was left on the windowsill. Bruce growled he knew who had taken his precious little girl.

"Alfred, I am on a business trip in New York, I left late last night. You woke up to find… Ashlyn… gone… and called the police," Alfred nodded and Bruce walked out of the little girl's room pausing to take one final look back.

Two hours later

"Hello Alfred, I am truly sorry but the most we can do is…" a rustle of fabric was heard behind the Commissioner," she was kidnapped by the Joker."

Gordon looked over his shoulder and sighed, Batman had arrived."How do you know this?"

"The bed was crumpled and when I first got here I could smell chloroform in the air. Also there is a green hair on the pillow and a smear of white paint on the window sill." He growled out in his usual Batman voice. Gordon raised an eyebrow," I came here before you; I knew she was gone the moment the butler called you."

"Alright, if you can try and save her, the Joker is much more than a nuisance now then he was before." But it fell on deaf ears as Batman was already gone. Gordon sighed," I hate it when he does that."


End file.
